The use of lasers as emitters of monochromatic radiation in various regions of the visible spectrum is well known in the art. Up to now, however, only continuous-wave lasers have been utilized as light sources for producing full-color holograms since they alone have been able to provide the required single-frequency and single-transverse-mode (TEM.sub.00q) regime in the red, green and blue regions of the visible spectrum. In the field of pulse-type holography, beams of red and green color are readily obtainable from Q-switched ruby and Nd:YAG lasers in combination with second-harmonic generators since these lasers are known to be operable in the TEM.sub.00q mode. However, there has not been available a comparable source of pulsed coherent radiation in the blue region of the spectrum, this lack being a serious impediment to the realization of full-color pulse holography. It has already been proposed (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,280) to use a multiple-transition laser for producing the three primary color components with the aid of three second-harmonic generators. Still, such a system cannot be utilized for holographic purposes on account of the impossibility to maintain correlation among coherent radiations of different wavelengths generated in a common laser cavity.